Academia Shatesbury
by klainechris
Summary: Kurt Hummel es transferido a otro colegio, no es donde el esperaba pero es un buen cambio.que pasara cuando descubra los pequeños secretos que tiene esta escuela asi como sus estudiantes, ¿El amor llegara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos , este es mi nueva historia espero que la disfruten

* * *

-Kurt necesitamos hablar

kurt estaba sentado en su recamara poniéndose crema en la cara, voltea a ver a su padre.

-Claro papa ¿que pasa?

Burt se acerca a la cama y se sienta

-Hijo me siento mal por todo lo que te a ocurrido últimamente en la escuela y se que no cambiara pronto.

-Papa no es tu culpa son esos cretinos que no saben mas que molestar a la gente.

-Lo se hijo pero no puedo ver como todos los días lloras por las noches y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Lamento que escuches eso papa no es mi intensión.

-Lo se kurt, pero no importa tu eres mi hijo y tengo una noticia para que tu y yo podamos estar mas tranquilos.

-Explícate me estas asustando.

-te voy a mandar a Londres a un internado.

* * *

Kurt aun recordaba la platica de su padre al comentarle que se iba a Londres, fue una decisión muy difícil para los dos pero sabia por que su padre lo hacia y en el fondo estaba alegre de que su estadía en esa escuela que tanto lo molestaban terminara.

-A donde lo llevo- pregunto el taxista al ver que Kurt no decía nada.

-A la academia Shaftesbury para hombres por favor.

-Muy bien señor.

En el trayecto a la Academia, kurt estaba nervioso no sabia como eran los jóvenes en Londres, ni como lo tratarían, no sabia si podía confiar en ellos pero sabia que si su padre lo mando a ese lugar significaba que estaba a salvo.

El taxi arribo a la academia media hora después ya que esta escuela se encontraba apartada de la sociedad, kurt bajo del taxi y entró al gran campo que lo separaba a el y al edificio.

Era una escuela muy bonita, el edificio era un viejo castillo.

Siguió caminando hasta dar con un pequeño grupo de amigos.

-Disculpen alguno de ustedes sabe donde se encuentra la oficina del director?

Uno de ellos de volteo y le contesto.

-claro, camina derecho, subes las escaleras, das vuelta a la derecha y en la primera puerta que encuentres esa es.

El chico le respondió muy amablemente y le sonrió al final de la instrucción.

-Muchas gracias

-De nada y bienvenido a la academia.

Kurt siguió caminando y siguió las instrucciones que le dio el chico hasta que dio con la puerta, toco la puerta tres veces hasta que escucho una voz diciendo que podría entrar a la habitación.

-Tu deves de ser kurt.

-Si señor soy Kurt Hummel el nuevo estudiante que viene de…

-Ohio, si hijo ya se de donde vienes pasa siéntate ,soy el director de esta academia y puedes llamarme Angelo

-Gracias.

El director de la academia era alto, cabello rojizo, delgado, muy elegante con alrededor de unos 45 años.

-Mira kurt cuando hable con tu padre por teléfono, me explico lo que pasaste en tu otra escuela y de verdad lo siento.

-Gracias, mi papa solo se preocupa por mi por eso decidí aceptar la beca que me ofrecieron que fue muy generosa.

-Estudiantes como tu deberían tener oportunidades como esta, con las calificaciones que tienes muchacho deberías estar en la universidad.

-No se que decir.

-Mira solo quiero que sepas que aquí estas a salvo de todo lo que tuviste en la otra escuela. Si necesitas algo o alguien te molesta ven directo hacia mi y todo lo arreglaremos de inmediato.

-No sabe lo que es para mi escuchar eso

-Me alegra, ahora pasemos a los asuntos escolares. Tu habitación es la 342 aquí esta tu llave y tu compañero de cuarto es el joven Jeff Sterling y aquí esta tu llave y tu horario de clases.

Kurt tomo la llave y el horario de clases se despidió del director y se dirijio a la puerta y salio.

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos se dio cunta de que al pasar algunos lo saludaban o tan solo le sonreían y sentía que por fin estaba a salvo.

Siguió las instrucciones que le dio el director para llegar a su habitación y al entrar quedo impactado, el cuarto tenia dos camas, dos escritorios una gran ventana que se encontraba a lado de lado que no estaba ocupado el cual debería ser su lado de la habitación en el centro estaba una pantalla plana con una consola de videojuegos, un DVD, y en cada escritorio se encontraba una computadora portátil.

Kurt se sentó en la cama y empezó a asustarse que tal si no encajaba en esta escuela, si no tenia amigos o cualquier cosa no sabría como solucionarlo por que estaba a mucha distancia de su casa y de su padre.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar una melodía por la ventana alado de su cama y se asomo eran cuatro chicos uno de cabello güero, tés blanca, delgado otro con el cabello obscuro, alto el mas bajo era asiático con piel amarillenta, ojos rasgados y cabello lacio y por ultimo un hombre muy alto con piel obscura.

Decidió bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta que daba hacia donde estos chicos se encontraban se acerco a ellos y los chicos dejaron de armonizar y lo miraron.

-Hola soy Kurt Hummel el nuevo chico.

Los chicos lo observaban y kurt se sintió mal no debió de haberse acercado es claro que ellos no quieren hablar con alguien como el, todos parecían muy recatados.

-Lo lamento no quería interrumpir me-mejor me voy

-NOOOOOO!

Se escucho al unísono

-Hola Kurt soy Jeff sterling.

-Hola creo que tu eres mi compañero de cuarto.

-Creo que si mi amigo –jeff rio nerviosamente y miro hacia los demás.

-Hola kurt yo soy Wes Montgomery y estos son mis amigos Nick Duval, David Thompson y ya conociste a Jeff Sterling tu compañero de cuarto.

-Mucho gusto chicos espero poder estar con ustedes de verdad como soy nuevo no tengo con quien hablar.

-Claro kurt , nada mas tengo una pregunta para ti.

-Si pregunta lo que quieras .

-¿Sabes cantar?.

-Si cuando estaba en mi otra escuela estaba en el glee clu….

Mientras el nuevo chico le contaba a wes lo de su antiguo colegio Jeff, Nick y David se juntaron.

-Es el –dijo Nick.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con el –jeff lo dijo con un tono alegre.

-Es nuestra única esperanza de que recapacite.

* * *

Bueno chicos esta es mi nueva historia espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado.

Les recuerdo que pueden comentra con lo que quieran que aparezca en esta historia.

Y díganme que les parecio eso de verdad me alegra cada dia.

Gracias por leer.

KLAINECHRIS

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

-Blaine por favor solo uno pequeño.

-No! Ya te dije mil veces que no.

-¿Por que no quieres besarme?

-Po que no te quiero entiéndelo.

-Pero soy tu novio recuérdalo,

-Si pero no es por que yo quiera.

termina conmigo así me puedo ir con quien yo quiera.

-Tu sabes muy bien que no lo puedo hacer.

-pero no es justo.

-No es mi culpa, si por mi fuera tu y yo seriamos nada pero tenemos que seguir las ordenes que nos dan.

-Ufff sabes que Blaine, muérete maldito nerd.

Sebastián se voltea muy enojado hacia la puerta de la habitación de Blaine camina hacia ella.

-Yo también te quiero seb.

Blaine escucho como Sebastián azoto la puerta.

* * *

Kurt, wes, David, Nick y Jeff se encontraban sentados afuera de la cafetería platicando.

-Muchas gracias chicos por aceptarme con ustedes-dijo kurt muy emocionado-.

-No te preocupes chico aquí nos gusta hacer amigos-Wes comento mirando a los demás con mirada cómplice.

-Bueno chicos me voy nos vemos.

-Bye kurt y no olvides te esperamos para cenar.

-Claro hasta luego.

Los demás vieron como kurt se alejaba de ellos y se voltearon a ver esperando a que alguno conversara o dijera algo.

Wes y David se voltearon a ver con cara de saber lo que el otro esta pensando.

-Tenemos un plan.

* * *

Kurt esta sentado es su cama, cuando Jeff entra a la habitación.

-Compañero de cuarto ¿cómo estas?

-Hola Jeff, estoy muy bien ¿cómo estas tu?.

-Ok kurt demasiado sarcasmo – Jeff solo una carcajada-.

-Esta bien.

Jeff se dirigió a su cama y miro a su celular, se percato de que tenia un mensaje de Nick .

_Ya le dijiste ;)oxox- Nick_

Jeff se quedo observando el mensaje, de verdad quería decirle lo que sentía a Nick pero que tal si no resultaba como el quería, se quedo viendo a la pared pensando hasta que e dio cuenta que tenia que Contestar el mensaje.

_Mmm no en eso estoy ¡deja de interrumpir! XD xoxo – Jeff_

Jeff dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba kurt.

- ¿Que haces?

-Solo viendo mi horario de mañana y el mapa de las instalaciones no quiero perderme en esta gran escuela.

-Muy bien, ¿oye recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías unirte a nuestro club de canto? .

-Si ¿por qué ? ¿ya se arrepintieron de querer djarme entrar?-kurt sonaba espantado hasta que escucho hablar de nuevo a jeff.

-No claro que no no seas tonto-

-Que bueno ya me había espantado.

-lo que te quiero decir es que tu audición será que cuando escuches a alguien cantar lo suficientemente fuerte te unas a el, tienes que cantar con toda el alma.

-¿Pero no me verán raro?

-No no te preocupes eso siempre pasa en la academia.

-Ok esta bien ¿pero cuando ocurrirá o como?

-No lo se cuando menos te lo esperes,

Jeff se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la cena chico.

-Ok nos vemos Jeff.

* * *

Después de hablar con Sebastián, Blaine se sentó a trabajar en las tareas que le faltaban por realizar, cuando termino se recostó en su cama pensando que podría descansar un rato pero como siempre estaba equivocado. David entro corriendo a la habitación que compartía con el oji miel.

-Blainybooo necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.

-No me digas así, que quieres David.

-queremos que cantes a la hora de la cena.

-¿Para que? David hace mucho que no cantamos en la cena.

-Por favor necesito que me hagas ese favor.

David puso cara triste y junto las manos en simbol de plegaria .

-Esta bien, ¿qué canción?

* * *

kurt se dirigía hacia le cena, se sorprendió que nadie de sus nuevos amigos estuviera por ningún lado pero se imagino que ya estarían en el comedor cenando, empezó a bajar las escaleras y fue cuando escucho la voz mas bella que había escuchado en su vida saliendo de las puertas cerradas del comedor.

De pronto recordó que tenia que cantar pero estaba atónito con lo que escuchaba de pronto salio Jeff de algún lugar y el asintió para que empezara a cantar.

Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

His hair, his hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

He is so beautiful

And I tell him everyday

Kurt escucho esto de dentro de la habitación, cerro los ojos y entro cantando

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say.

Blaine volteo hacia la entrada y se quedo pasmado con lo que vio, pero siguio cantando, y kurt se unió a el en el coro.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

Los dos no podían parar de verse, kurt recorrió el pasillo lentamente mientras cantaba y se unía a Blaine cada ves que la cansino lo ameritaba.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos estaban sorprendidos de cómo sus voces quedaban perfectamente.

David, Nick, jeff y wes los veían desde una esquina y susurrando se dijeron.

-creo que tenemos un miembro nuevo en nuestro grupo-dijo Nick.

-También creo que tenemos la solución al otro problema-dijo David.

-no corran tan rápido chicos tenemos que juntarlos primero.

La canción llego a su termino y la multitud exploto en aplausos, kurt estaba enfrente de Blaine, los dos se miraban con intriga hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Mi nombre es Blaine.

Este le estiro la mano, la cual el contratenor tomo en seguida.

-Kurt.

* * *

(na)ok primero que nada lo lamento por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo pero aquí esta espero que les guste.

Gracias por los comentarios que recibi de verdad me hacen el día.

No se olviden de comentar por favor no les cuesta nada dejarme saber que les pareció y que quieren ver en esta historia y de plus me hacen el día.

Gracias por leer

Klainechris

xoxoxxoxo


End file.
